<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurry It Up! by insomniacfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591367">Hurry It Up!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics'>insomniacfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Didn't Pull Out, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, accidental creampie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this request: An alpha hinata x small ftm omega reader, helping him out with his heat, but they fuck in the locker room with the rest of the team still practicing and not noticing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurry It Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third-year students at Karasuno, or any high school, were like fireworks ready to go off. That was around the time that a teen would present. It was pretty surprising when Shoyo Hinata was presented as an Alpha. After all, people looked at the shorter man and didn’t think he could be an Alpha, but his pheromones were practically raging.</p><p>One practice, he blinked as he got a text from his boyfriend, who had yet to present. All it had said was, “Locker room. Help.”</p><p>Shoyo frowned, hurrying out to the locker room without anyone noticing. As soon as he entered the room, he felt his body shudder in reaction to the scent of omega heat. He’d caught it only a few times in the hall from other girls, usually moments before they were escorted to the nurse’s office where they waited for their family while they were given suppressants. This one was familiar.</p><p>He tensed and bit his lip as he came in, seeing Y/N sitting there, practically writhing with tears in his eyes. He hurried to him, nose flaring at the sweet scent. He froze a slight and gulped thickly as he felt his cock hardening.</p><p>“Fuck,” He groaned before pulling Y/N close. “Are you in heat?” He asked.</p><p>Y/N huffed and smacked his chest, ignoring the snarl that escaped the orange-haired Alpha. “Yes, I’m in heat, and it fucking hurts. Do something about it!” He whined, blushing more. “I...I already soaked through my boxers,” He mumbled.</p><p>Shoyo blinked and looked down, finally noticing the lack of pants (or underwear) on his boyfriend. He gulped thickly, seeing a small line of slick on his thigh. Y/N tugged his uniform shirt down to try and hide it better. “Sh...Shoyo,” He mumbled, blushing. “You’re staring.”</p><p>“You’re half naked in front of me and in heat,” Shoyo said outright, licking his lips. “Makes me...want you.”</p><p>“Then have me, stupid!” Y/N huffed, glaring at him. “I didn’t text you to get over here just to stare at me.”</p><p>Shoyo blinked. “Are you sure? I mean...it’d be our first time so…” He stopped at the small whine the omega let out as another wave of the scent hit him. “What if I knot you and end up claiming you?”</p><p>“Y-You can just pull out, can’t you?” He asked, blushing more as the alpha pressed him against the wall. “I mean...you can right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can do that,” He said, kissing his cheek. “Don’t want to breed you yet.”</p><p>“Y-Yet?!”</p><p>Shoyo smiled and kissed him, gripping the Omega’s face. “Yeah. I wanna breed you full and claim you, Baby. Make you really mine so I can keep you all to myself.”</p><p>Y/N blushed and nodded. “A-After I get on suppressants,” He said, tugging frantically at Shoyo’s shorts. “C’mon, Alpha. Make it stop hurting, please.”</p><p>Shoyo snarled and kissed him hard, taking Y/N’s leg and hiking it up. He smirked, loving how flexible Y/N really was as he shoved down his shorts and moved between his legs.</p><p>His Alpha instinct was raging at him, screaming to turn Y/N onto his front and bend him over. Instead, he pushed into the whining Omega slowly, watching the way his boyfriend keened and whined as he was split open by the Alpha.</p><p>“Fu-Fuck,” He moaned, gripping Y/N’s hips tightly as the omega whimpered and clung to him. He froze for a moment, looking down and seeing his cock as it throbbed inside of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Mate,” his mind growled at him.</p><p>Shoyo moaned and thrust slowly, pulling back and seeing a small bit of blood before thrusting back in. He tried to stay slow, keeping a steady pace when Y/N rocked his hips. He was surprised the omega had as much control as he did over his movements, giving only one foot was on the ground and tiptoeing to meet his hips.</p><p>“Alpha, please,” Y/N moaned, making Shoyo groan at the lewd noises he was making. “You gotta fuck me. You need t-to give it to me harder. I need it,” He whined.</p><p>Shoyo moaned and adjusted his grip, thrusting hard into him. He quickly kissed him to swallow the loud moan that nearly escaped. He snarled softly as he pushed deep into him, making Y/N gasp and whimper.</p><p>“Quiet,” He growled, angling his hips. He smirked as the omega whined as his eyes watered up. “Unless you want the others to hear you?”</p><p>Y/N blushed brightly and shook his head. He rocked his hips. To say he was shocked by Shoyo’s change was an understatement. This Alpha was always sweet and kind, doing his absolute best to make Y/N feel safe and wanted. The last time he ever saw this side was shortly before he presented when some Alpha tried hitting on him. Shoyo had just pulled him close, practically tucking him under his body as he growled lowly at the other Alpha.</p><p>Y/N briefly wondered if the Alpha had smelled his approaching heat, trying to get ahead of it. The thought was diminished by the hard thrust Shoyo had given him.</p><p>He sobbed out a moan against Shoyo’s chest, biting into the sweatshirt to muffle his noises.</p><p>Shoyo moaned lowly, feeling the way Y/N squeezed around his cock as he picked up the pace. He had to be quick or someone could come in. He briefly wondered if he’d locked the door when Y/N’s body drew up tightly against him and the feeling of his pussy clenching around him.</p><p>He gasped and moaned, thrusting harder to ride him through the pleasure. “Oh fuck,” Shoyo moaned lowly, eyes fluttering shut as he began to lose his rhythm.</p><p>“Breed, breed, breed!” his mind roared as he pressed Y/N harder against the wall, making the Omega keen as he lifted him up, putting the other leg on his shoulder. He grunted as the angle pulled him deeper into Y/N. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Y/N gasped, eyes rolling back. “A-Alpha! Alpha!” He moaned.</p><p>He snarled and nearly dove in to bite at his neck, only to stop when the Omega gripped his hair tightly. He snarled and kissed him harshly, his knot catching before he was forced to stop as he orgasmed.</p><p>They moaned and rocked against one another, both flustered and kissing gently.</p><p>Finally, Shoyo pulled Y/N off the wall, holding onto him as he sat down on the bench, cradling the Omega. He caught his breath and sighed. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered, feeling guilty.</p><p>Y/N only hummed and nuzzled him gently. “We can...mmm...get a pill later,” He mumbled, Shoyo only nodding. Y/N whimpered and nuzzled him more aggressively. “Sho, please don’t do that.”</p><p>“I feel bad,” He sighed. “I just said I wanted to wait until you were on suppressants to be safe.”</p><p>Y/N sighed and rocked his hips, making Shoyo whine loudly. “Geez. No wonder people think I’m supposed to be the Alpha between us,” He said, cupping his face. “Shoyo, it’s okay. It was an accident. Everything was heat of the moment. It’d be different if you forced me into it.” He nodded, humming. Y/N smiled adoringly. “Kisses?”</p><p>Shoyo beamed and kissed him sweetly, nuzzling as they waited for his knot to finally deflate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>